


Going Down

by SmileySunflower



Series: Sunflower's Stony Stories [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySunflower/pseuds/SmileySunflower
Summary: Tony moaned as Steve kissed him breathless, pressing him into the mattress. Their hips rutting together just right, tongues battling for dominance, Tony's legs wrapping tightly around Steve's waist pulling him in closer on top of him, the soldiers arms on either side of his stomach caging him in.Suddenly a thought occurred to him. He broke the kiss."How come you're always on top?Steve stared down at him, "Uh-""I want to be on top tonight. You're going down, Rogers."





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or anything associated with it, I am writing purely for enjoyment.

Tony grunted, panting into Steve's mouth as his back hit the doorframe to the bedroom. The genius tore at Steve's suit jacket wanting it off to reveal the flawless physique hidden underneath. He groaned in pleasure, head bowing back as Steve's mouth trailed heavy, open mouthed kisses down his neck. 

Steve shucked off his jacket, hands pulling out Tony's dress shirt from his trousers, allowing him to explore under it, fingers dancing across Tony's bare chest. Tony yanked on Steve's tie tugging him towards the bed, "Come on, Rogers," He mumbled breathlessly, "sexy time."

The soldier laughed just as breathless and allowed himself to be lead over to the bed before catching Tony off guard, spinning him around, and pushing the genius down on the bed, lips locking once again. 

Tony moaned as Steve kissed him breathless, pressing him into the mattress. Their hips rutting together just right, tongues battling for dominance, Tony's legs wrapping tightly around Steve's waist pulling him in closer on top of him, the soldiers arms on either side of his stomach caging him in. 

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He broke the kiss.

"How come you're always on top?"

Steve stared down at him, "Uh-"

"I want to be on top tonight. You're going down, Rogers."

Steve's stare widened as he sat up and back on the bed, "Umm-"

"Come on, babe," Tony said, unbuttoning Steve's dress shirt and sliding it down his broad shoulders, "You're always taking care of me, and I've never been on top since we've been together. Let me take care of you this time."

"Okay," Steve agreed steadily, "I've never been on bottom before."

"Oh, you won't be the bottom-bottom, I'll still be the bottom, but you're going to be under me while I ride you."

"Oh!" Steve said quickly, eyes darkening with desire, "Oh. Okay! Okay, yeah-yeah that works."

Tony hopped off the bed, heading towards the dresser looking for something. "I'm going to ravish you."

Steve barked out a laugh, removing his pants and underwear, "I'm sure."

Tony flashed him a grin, with something else mixed in. "Lay on the bed. Arms out to the side."

Steve did as he was told. He laid down flat on his back in the middle of the bed, arms spreading to either side of the mattress. Tony came back over to him, two pairs of handcuffs dangling off his finger, a mischievous grin crossing his face.

Steve blinked at him in surprise "You want to tie me up?"

"Yes."

"You know those won't hold me, right?"

Tony's smile grew, "I have faith in these. They're my own special design." He locked the first pair onto Steve's wrist and the bed post before repeating the process on the other side. Steve tugged at the cuffs. They didn't budge.

He shot Tony a look, "What are these?"

The genius looked extremely pleased with himself. "They've got vibrinium in them."

"Ah." The serum enhanced man tugged on the cuffs again, "Where you planning this then? Cuffing me to the bed?"

Tony laughed, stripping off his remaining clothes before climbing on the bed to settle on Steve meaty thighs. "No, but I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. They're for Shield. Something about having cuffs to hold the super villains we knock the snot out of." He rubbed Steve's chest, tracing the impressive abs. "Is this okay? I mean really? We can stop."

"No, no. I-uh-" The super soldier blushed, "I like it."

Tony grinned, looking down at Steve's cock which was quickly growing in interest. He stroked it gently, bringing it to full hardness. Steve pushed up into the contact, only for Tony to take away his hand.

"Agh-Tony-" He chocked off a moan, hips tilting upwards in chase of Tony's hand.

"Shh. I've got you."

"Tony-please, touch me-"

"Nope. I'm taking care of you tonight. You don't get to make orders this time, and just so that you actually can't say anything," He walked over to their pile of discarded clothes, picking up Steve's forgotten tie, "open wide, Stevie."

The genius sauntered back over to his captive, reclaiming his place on Steve's lap.

"Tony," his captain whined, craning against the cuffs, "I won't tell you what to-"

Tony silenced him with a kiss, tongue delving in to lick every inch of Steve's mouth, making the soldier gasp for breath. "I love you." He said locking his brown eyes with blue. "I want you to be able to relax, and you won't be able to do that if you're telling me what you need. I know what you need, so let me, okay?"

Steve nodded, pupils blown wide, "Yeah, yeah, let me have it."

Tony smiled evilly, "I'm going to remember you said that. Open up, soldier." He balled up the tie, stuffing it in Steve's mouth. He leaned back and looked at his work, wetting his lips in want. He swallowed hard, drinking in the sight before him. He brushed Steve's arms, caressing the bulging muscles. "God, you're so beautiful. I'm gonna make you feel so good, sugarplum." 

Steve panted through the tie, eyes never leaving Tony's. "Hey," Tony murmured softly, "You ever need me to stop, kick the bed three times, okay? I'm not gonna restrain your legs." The blonde nodded again, except this time more hurriedly, looking like he wanted Tony to just get on with it. Tony was more than ready, but he had to get Steve ready first.

He smirked wickedly, fingers rubbing soothingly up and down Steve's sides before crawling upwards and dragging the blunt head of his nails over stiff nipples. The soldier twitched, breath hitching and whimpering. The sounds escaping Steve's throat got higher in frequency as Tony locked his lips around the head of Steve's dick, bobbing lightly to tease rather than stimulate. He pulled back and gave the head small, kitten licks.

"Mmmnnn..."

Tony chuckled, reaching under the plush pillows to retrieve the lube. He squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, spread his legs wide across Steve's chest and prodding his opening gently.

The engineer moaned loudly, head falling back as he pushed the first finger in slowly, then drawing it back out, repeating the process. He rocked onto his finger, feeling himself loosen. He panted as he added a second finger, his other hand smearing lube on Steve's dick, jerking it in tandem with the non-hurried thrusts of his fingers. He took his time, no need to rush, and the longer he made the solider wait the more fun this would be. 

Steve was restless under him, eyes captivated by the sight of Tony lazily opening himself up for him, fingers sliding in and out of the tight hole, pleasuring himself, and the slow, maddening jerks to his prick. The engineer's own dick was hard and throbbing. Tony smiled in self-satisfaction, deeming the both ready.

"Alright, stud, show time." Steve's sigh of relief was heard clearly through the gag as Tony lined himself up with Steve's cock, the blunt head pressing greedily at his filtering hole. He leaned down close to Steve's face and nipped at the soldier's ear. "Going down."

Steve choked on the tie, eyes rolling back and closing, his muscular back arching into the handcuffs as Tony sunk all the way down on him.

Tony puffed lightly, staying still, letting himself adjust to Steve's massive length. Only when small whimpers left Steve's throat did Tony begin to move, but just barely. Just because Steve was desperate didn't mean Tony couldn't have a little fun with him first. He pinched Steve's ass hard on both sides, fingers following him as the blonde tried to shake him off.

Steve huffed beneath him, wriggling his hips in an attempt to get Tony to move.

Tony laughed at him, "Ugh," He complained playfully, "I need to find a more comfortable position." 

He braced his hands on the powerful chest beneath him, pushing himself up, wiggling around and shifting slightly before slowing sinking back down, Steve's member now fully engulfed by his hole, filling him completely. 

Tony and Steve simultaneously groaned deeply in pleasure. The blonde straining under the genius as Tony rose up again only to glide back down gently. The bound man trembled, his legs folding upwards, pushing Tony closer to him.

"Uh uh, baby, none of that. I'm in charge tonight. Just lay back and let me make you feel good." Tony ended his sentence with a particularly rough slid back down, making Steve shut his eyes in bliss, legs falling back down, moaning into the tie, hands rattling the handcuffs as he tried in vain to free them so he could touch Tony.

A sly smiled danced over Tony's lips and he leaned in close, mouth right next to trapped man's ear. "You want to touch me, big guy?" 

Steve didn't hear him, to busy trying to thrust up into Tony, chasing his release. But Tony was in charge tonight and he expected an answer.

"Mmm!" 

The violent twisting of both of his hard nipples had Steve arching his back and got him to finally acknowledged the brunet, pleading eyes staring up at Tony. Tony grinned down at him. This was so much fun, god, why hadn't he thought of this earlier. Tony Stark defiling Captain America. Jesus, it made him even more aroused. Just the thought of what he was going to do to Steve had his dick hardening even more, pressing flush against his stomach.

Tony took pity on the bound man beneath him and caressed his face softly. Steve leaned into the contact, peering at Tony through hazy blue eyes. 

"I asked you a question, love bug, so I want an answer." His other hand traveled up from Steve's chest to snatch a handful of golden hair, pulling hard, forcing Steve's head back, throat exposed. "So I'll ask again. Do you want to touch me, darling?"

"Mmmph." Steve mumbled through the tie. His face screaming yes, that he wanted nothing more than to get his hands on Tony.

"Hmm. I don't know..." He playfully tapped his chin, pretending to consider it as he stayed seated on Steve's raging boner. "Do you think you've been a good boy?"

Steve made a soft sound, eyes closing as his hips jerked forward, jostling Tony on his throbbing dick. Tony moaned at the feel of Steve moving inside him, but quickly recovered, putting both of his hands firmly on bound man's chest, holding him down. 

"Okay," The engineer said sassily, "so you want to play dirty." He rolled his hips, reveling in the pleasured sounds he drew out of the bound man. "I can play dirty too."

Tony leisurely pulled up off Steve's dick, leaving only the head barely inside, before he slamming himself back down. He did this again and again and again. He groped at the blonde, thrusting up and down wildly on Steve, practically pounding himself down, pinching pert nipples, yanking golden hair, and leaving scratch marks all over the flawless body he was riding. Both men were panting heavily, Steve lost in pleasure, and Tony doing his best to both give pleasure and receive it. He ducked down to lick at bound man's neck, whispering into his ear.

"Remember when you said 'let me have it'? Well, you're getting it now, baby." 

Tony renewed his efforts to drive Steve mad, pounding himself down on to the blonde harder than he'd ever been pounded before. Steve groaned deep in his throat, body spasming as he worked to keep with the brunet riding him like a horse. Steve thrust up to meet Tony half way as the dark haired man rolled his hips and he bounced up and down fiercely trying to draw Steve's orgasm from him.

The room was filled with the sounds of their passionate love making and Tony could tell Steve was getting close, but needed something extra to tip him over the edge. His eyes darkened.

Tony gripped Steve's neck with one hand cutting off his air supply, the other flicking and pulling at the blonde's hard nipples. Steve's eyes flew open, gazing at Tony, body shaking, eyes wide not in fear, but in ecstasy. 

Tony tightened his hold on Steve's neck, twisting a nipple hard, clenching down around his cock, and sunk his teeth into Steve's muscular shoulder enough to draw blood. The result was electrifying. 

"Mmm! Umm-umm! Mmnn!"

Steve arched as much as the cuffs allowed, body almost coming off the bed completely, spilling into Tony's warm hole. Tony gasped in return, his hand flying to his own dick jerking it once, twice, three times before he too felt white, hot release. The genius fell forward on Steve, effectively using him as a body pillow. He glanced at the blonde who had relaxed into the bed when he was finished, and was now breathing hard through his nose, chest heaving, eyes glazed over and staring at nothing. He was so beautiful, the most beautiful thing Tony has ever seen. And now it was time to take care of him again.

"Hey, beautiful," He gently placed a hand on Steve's cheek, hazy blue eyes turning to meet his, "you alright?"

A clumsy nod of the blonde head. Tony giggled in delight. "Alright, sweetheart, you just relax while I take care of you." Another jerky nod. Tony smiled broadly as he gently pulled off the soldier, wincing when come dripped out of his hole, oversensitive. He made quick work of releasing Steve from the cuffs and carefully tugging the sodden tie out of his mouth. 

Steve moved his jaw around a little while Tony climbed back on the bed and drew the bigger man in for a cuddle. He ran a hand through sweat dampened blonde hair, and Steve shifted to gaze at him softly.

Tony smiled at him, kissing his cheek, "Hey, sweet thing, you back with me?"

A quiet groan, then,"God, we have to do that again."

Steve beamed as Tony's roaring laughter filled the room.


End file.
